Handbook for the Whole Being in Love Thing
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: A long time ago, Lydia Deets lived her life to the fullest with the dead-est. The two she remembered most were Beetlejuice and Cordelia. They had been able to make a home away from home. And while looking back, Lydia recalls a secret love. Now the story gets told with the ending very few ever knew.
1. Chapter 1: Coming to Get Her

Summary: A long time ago, Lydia Deets lived her life to the fullest with the dead-est. The two she remembered most were Beetlejuice and Cordelia. They had been able to make a home away from home. And while looking back, Lydia recalls a secret love. Now the story gets told with the ending very few ever knew.

Characters: Beetlejuice x OC, Lydia Deets

Rating: M - Language, adult themes, and possible violence

TRIGGER WARNING: Some topics in the story are mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.

Author's note: I own Nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their respective materials. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the T.V. show/ movie/ Broadway musical. It's also slightly bizarre since I am still learning the personalities of each character and how to portray them. Feel free to check out some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Enjoy.

Handbook for the Whole "Being in Love" Thing

Chapter 1: Coming to Get Her

If you knew her, you would know its just one of those things. And if you knew him, you would wonder what the hell was wrong with the afterlife. Most who knew her, would call "Lady J.B.". Now one would think it would be "Lady B.J.", but since she usually did things backwards from how he did, it seemed more fitting to everyone to reverse the initials. I'm referring to Beetlejuice and his long tine burning flame, of course. It was described as an impossible romance by onlookers from the Nietherworld. However, in my experience, if you asked the two of them, they would ask you, "What romance", or, "What do you mean," if you stated you thought they were together. In all perspectives, it may seem to be the only thing they had in common. However, in the time I've known them, I have never seen them any other way. It was like watching the Northern lights. You saw it for what it was sure, but if you let yourself get swept up in the moment, you could walk away believing in something magical. Then again, it probably helped that I knew what the two of them could really be like.

My name is Lydia Deets. I'm an old friend and companion of both Betelgeuse, or Beetlejuice for simplicity sake,- the Ghost with the Most- and Emilia Cordelia- the Ambitious Heart of the Nietherworld. She didn't like her name much since the meaning embarrassed her; in more ways than one. Mainly because she had had a bit of a confidence issue. At least when it came to competition. Cordelia had always explained that a long time ago, her older brothers would tell her that if she ever did anything in life, she should do it well or not at all. I had learned that kind of advice was common among certain social classes or families of reputation. It was something we had in common. Looking to reflect on those days, I realize that there were few things I knew about her way back when. Then again, I suppose I 've always known everything I needed to. That was: she loved sweets, long walks to nowhere particular, wasn't afraid of sandworms, hated politics and loved Beetlejuice more than anything in the world. I adored him. I cherished her. Despite this, I always saw the undeniable connection between them. No matter what they always go into their own little world. Often, I would catch them dancing around the room or sitting on the roof, enjoying each other's company. Even in my time spent in sixth grade, I could understand how they played off each other.

I had met Beetlejuice first the year prior. My mother had recently died, my father remarried, and we moved to Peaceful Pines. During this part of my life I had found photography to be one of my only outlets besides writing letters addressed to 'Dead Mom'. Once we moved to the house, Barbara and Adam Maitland came into the picture. Beetlejuice had still been running his 'Bio-excercist' scam. There was also a minor self-proclamation as the 'Ghost Zombie Jesus' but we chalk it up to a random spout of bullshit. Cordelia had been keeping an eye on him from the shadows, keeping him from pushing things too far or cleaning up his messes. Later, she was also the one who saved him from the sandworm that ate him when he tried to marry me. Granted it was never supposed to go that far but Juno had taken too long to sign the paperwork Cordelia needed to get approval to act. That being said, she still had a sense of humor. So, there was a time or two when she would indulge Beetlejuice by tagging along with his antics. It was something I never would have guessed when I first met her. Between you and me, she had also been the one to stop my suicidal attempt from forever ago.

You see, despite talking with Barbara & Adam, I still wasn't entirely convinced. So later that night, after everyone had gone to sleep, I went to the bridge as I had originally planned. I had managed to get to the top of the roof of the cover piece, ready to jump. Just before I could manage to take to leap, A warm, soft hand griped mine tight. I was taken aback but when I looked beside me, I saw her. For the first time I saw her. She was a tall, tanned curvy girl with long features who looked around eighteen. Wearing a black dress with thin white vertical lines. It had a simple off the shoulder but classy look. Her hair was worn straight down tied half back with a headband bringing attention to her long bangs. They were combed to the left side, tucked behind her ear. A big black bow matching her dress connected to the headband sat on the right side of her head. A skull pin decorated the knot. I also noticed the large rose earrings because of this. The necklace she wore was the thing that stood out the most after that. A silver oval locket with a gem beetle attacked to it hanging over the center of her breasts from a silver chain. I studied her; speechless.

She didn't say a word either as she laced her fingers with mine. For a moment longer, I stared at her. All she did was stare back. I can recall the look on her face. It was a kind but sad smile. The sort that a parent gives a child after they hurt themselves due to not following instructions. It sparked something in me. For some unknown reason I immediately felt the need to cry. I closed my eyes, hanging my head in frustration and anger. Cordelia wrapped her arms around me, holding me the same way she had held my hand. Overran by emotion and meaninglessness I instinctively grabbed onto her. I also have a memory of feeling safe and secure when I was with her. When I opened my eyes, we had somehow come to be in a room. Or more so, I was in a room and she had vanished. Later, I would be informed it was her bedroom in Beetlejuice's roadhouse. Never would have though since it looked more like an abandoned dungeon. The structure had been circular with thick wooden beams crossing from every angle. Breaking through the dark, stained, grey stone. Chains decorated the walls. Cobb webs littered almost every corner of the room, years of build up evident in the way they had no transparency. One window high out of reach was the only source of light. There was a candle chandelier and many torches but none of them were lit. A long, steep staircase was shown to be the only exit. Needing to figure out what was going on, I decided to take a look around. Going up the stairs seemed like a good place to start.

Upon coming to the door, I reached for the handle, and pushed it as it made a creaking noise. However, the entrance had been rigged so that when I left, I would be sent to the reception waiting room. I walked up to the service desk, taking in everyone around me. The magician's assistant who had been cut in half, a sleeping bag victim, and even a skeleton with charred black bones. Miss Argentina was working the desk that day. She gave me a quick glance up and down.

Whatever went through her head, she ended the thought by shaking her head stating, "If I knew then what I know now."

It seemed weird at the time sure, but at the time I didn't think much on it. Just then, a door to the left opened. A man with glasses who looked to be in the same condition as the Maitlands stood in the opening.

A polite smile graced his face as he spoke, "Lydia Deets. Down the hall. Follow the signs."

Before I could investigate further to better understand what had happened, the man walked away. I caught up, peeking in headfirst before entering. He was gone. No trace to be seen. I decided to go in after a thought or two crossed my mind. I gave a quick look back as I made a slow advance through the door. That was when I noticed Miss Argentina giving me a dainty wave complimented by her show girl smile. The slashes on her wrists were the last thing I saw before the door closed.

The hallway was brightly light. Everything was white except for the tiles on the floor, which was done in a chessboard pattern. Doors were lined up on both sides. Each one had a gold plaque screwed to it with a carved name. I didn't recognize any of them. The hallway itself seemed to go on forever. I had no clue how long I had been walking. Just when I was getting tired of walking, a final door sat in the center. This one was a black door with a silver-plated sign that read, "Open me".

_Why does that sound so familiar_? I thought. Having spent most of my free time reading Edgar Allen Poe at this stage in my life, it was no wonder it took me so long to get it. Especially when it was written in my mother's handwriting.

Regardless, I kept moving. Once this entrance was exposed, I found myself moved outside. Daylight shined over every surface. An outside corridor with carved stone pillars on the left-hand side showed me the path to follow. Still, I felt the need to take in the sights, since I wasn't certain what to expect next. A grass area was well kept with a large tree in the center providing some cool shade. Past that a gray stone wall stood proud and clean.

"That's a nice change", I joked out loud. Starting to let the environment take me to a comfortable place.

Soon enough I came to another door. Another sign- also written in my mother's handwriting. Another new location. This time a grand court hall. A black carpet led up to a fight of seven steps coming up to a throne. The tile floors and wall had been the same as the first hall. The light was multicolored due to the biggest, most memorable, distinction; stain glass murals. Most sat of the left of the room, but once you looked up, a giant one rested in the ceiling. The one above was circular with a human heart in the center. Skulls were entrapped in smaller circles that outlined the inside of the main ring. Each skull had a different set of colored flowers in place of eye socket. At the time I knew of the tulips, sunflowers, roses, bluebells, lily and the forget-me-nots. Later with age I learned about the sakura blossom, camation, and lotus. Meanwhile, the windows had been made so a different person stood with a weapon in one hand, a random item in the other and a specific design around them. The one that stood out the most to me was the last one in the lineup. A girl who looked around six with short black hair curled in a bob accessorized by a red ribbon. Her face was long and slim. The expression on it was blank and neutral. She wore a dark blue dress that fell to her knees. It was plain except for the red sash around her waist as well as the white collar and sleeve trims that fell to her mid-bicep. A dagger was in her left hand, a crystal ball encasing a leather covered book with pages falling out in her right. Around her sat a field of blue flowers meeting a sea of water. A full moon centered above her head accompanied by the planets Uranus and Saturn. Branching out from the moon was a repeating pattern of a blue and black butterfly, a snowflake, and a star. The reasoning behind the design escaped me but it was still appealing to the artist in me. Somehow, it also made me yearn to go home.

"I wonder which way even is home", I sighed heavily.

As I went up the steps to finish up the path I had started. Being closer to the throne chair allowed me to notice the carvings in the blackened wood. A strange mix between Victorian, Germania, and Spanish could be made out in the craftsmanship if you knew architecture. At that time, I didn't but it was fun to find out about later. Instead, I was drawn in by the thorny vines that curled along the pattern. Taking a second to admire it by brushing my hand along the arm rest. Making a mental note to use a similar set up for my bedroom furniture. Out the corner of my eye, a light shimmered. When I looked to find the cause, I caught the source was a small reveal in the black velvet curtains that hung behind the space. Since by this point following my instincts hadn't steered me wrong, I went with my gut. Using my fingers to grip the drapes, I pulled them back enough to get passed while taking in the new room. This particular one was by far the smallest since the waiting room. Across the room, art supplies were scattered in one section trailing towards the middle. In another corner a desk overcrowded with writing materials and an old-fashioned typewriter that seemed to still work rested. I took a quick peak at the work being done. Noticing poems, short stories, and script drafts in multiple languages and tones. At least those were the ones I could make out. Near the desk I could see stacks of books that guarded the front of a heavy wooden bookcase taking up the wall on the far end. Finally, I came to the center to observe the art section.

Here, two canvases sat undisturbed on stands. Since they faced the corner, I had to walk around them to get a better look. Thinking back to that moment, I found my curiosity had gotten the better of me. It pulsated through me, dragging me to see what was on them. When the painting finally did come into view, I was stunned.

It took a long, concentrated pause, but I gazed at every detail. Every emotion I could find, I studied. Each one had been painted in acrylic with a different scenario. The one closest to me had Barbara, Adam, Delia, Dad, BJ and Cordelia all grouped around me in a weird mesh of embrace. Then I looked back to the other one. A similar scene was seen here with one major difference. It only my dad, myself…and my mom.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2: Falling to pieces

Handbook for the Whole "Being in Love" Thing

Chapter 2: Falling to Pieces

To say I hadn't expected to see such a thing was an understatement. But there was something I couldn't help but notice. While I looked peaceful and content in the picture with my mom, in the other painting I looked thrilled. The same way a child might look at a new toy or game. More importantly… I looked loved. I didn't know how I would make it out. But I just knew I had to go home. I saw the painting, and something inside me felt a twinge of eagerness at the sight of it. I even blindly accepted that BJ was in it. I laugh so hard about it now; it makes me weak. That damn painting has never left me.

It didn't make things change completely, but it did make me feel better. I was suddenly filled with an urgency to get home. Even now, I'm 100% certain deep in the darkest swells of my heart what made me feel that way. Before I could think much about it or give myself a chance to change my mind, I bolted out into the grand hall. At first, I had been worried about going to such a long distance just to run into the obstacle of not knowing what to do next; much less try to get back. I questioned if leaving would even be enough to get back to the beginning. This place didn't seem to play by the rules of a dimension I was familiar with. Nevertheless, I made it halfway across the court room when, abruptly, a pain striking from the center of my chest forced the air from my lungs into my throat. It slowed me down for a split second, nearly bringing me to the ground. Still, I ignored it and regained my balance. Once I got within range of the door, just before I could grasp the handle, just before I could yank the son of a bitch with all my strength, it flew open on its own. I could have sworn it opened the other way before. A white light completely overtook my vision, blinding me for a couple seconds. For some reason, this also halted my ability to breathe. I didn't feel scared. I didn't feel any pain after I inhaled either. I just wished. I wished as hard as I could. And then- I cried.

Having awoke in my bed, I took a moment to let my surroundings sink in. A burning sensation overwhelmed my senses. All I did was gasp for air. My mind fuzzed over. I felt like a television when all it could do is pick up static. After a moment or two of doing breathing control exercises I had learned from an old friend who suffered from frequent anxiety attacks, my composure returned. Finally, able to move without falling over myself, I made the decision to go downstairs to gather something to drink. Dreading the fact, I wasn't old enough to drink alcohol. At the time, it seemed a better option.

Entering the kitchen area led to another surprise. Cordelia. Sitting at the table as though she belonged. The urge to talk had arose from within. However, nothing came fourth. Even when I dared to demand an explanation for what I had just went through. Still- nothing. She must have known. Then again, she wasn't one for words in those situations unless she knew the right words. Instead she scooted a cup of hot tea over towards me. I took the hint. Deciding it best to go with it and enjoy the company. I never knew what kind of tea it was she gave me. And I never asked. For some mysterious love of the surreal care in the peace she kept, I never cared. But I remember everything in those precious times. When it felt as though I could rest and be left to whatever I believed or hoped. Maybe it's a little foolish. But why wouldn't it be wonderful? The tea tasted sweet enough to enjoy with a flow of bitterness that came with tea. The two flavors never fought each other or overtook the other. Rather, they danced. Turning, spinning, twirling together. Then there was the scent. Something in my mind told me the two just didn't match. It was foreign to the taste. Not very expected at all. Like if chocolate covered strawberries would smell like frosted marshmallow cake. Strange comparison, I know, but that was exactly the scents' introduction. Like the flavor, it was sweet. Not powerful, but not unnoticed.

It was the start to a nice tradition. From then on, whenever I would get down or have a bad day that had been without any mercy or compassion, that tea along with Cordelia's smile became the first thing I'd find. It was- nice. At least, if I had to give it a word that's the one, I would grant. The sad reality is that I haven't found a word that describes it. The way it felt, the way it would change me so casually, or the way I looked forward to when it would be over, and I could only carry my pride and happiness. I'll always miss it.

Now Beetlejuice's approach to such things was a bit on the other end of the spectrum. Shocker considering, he had escaped the eternity of civil service work. He would never shut the fuck up. He'd also never acknowledge the thing that had made me so upset seriously either. Granted, he could make fun anything. This caused me to laugh at it too when he made the right kind of joke. Every so often, it would be the kind of thing that he too would get upset over.

When that happened, he always said, "Revenge isn't as fun- and believe me it is fun- if you're not there to claim to scalp!"

By that point, Cordelia took it as her cue to be ready to plead with Smallhead as well as the other citizens of the Neitherworld. She bargained to let her deal with him when he caused trouble to keep him from being fed to the sandworms. I always joked that it was impossible to know if she spent more time as his lawyer or his love interest. Then the two would go on to simultaneously shrug before continuing with their regular, or irregular- since they weren't exactly the picture book image of normal- routine. Either way, it was never boring with these two. In fact, it was the most fun I'd ever have in my life; both living and after.

Speaking of which, it was always interesting to me that it was called the Neitherworld. Most people would think it would be netherworld. Turns out they are not the same thing. You see, the Neitherworld is named since it is "neither here nor there" for both the world of the living and the world of the dead. Some lost no-man's land that earned its place drifting somewhere in limbo between the two plane for all eternity. That was how people, monsters, and corpses alike could live there virtually undisturbed. A barrier portal surrounded the Neitherworld, allowing its habitants to travel to Saturn's moon, titan; home of the Sandworms. Though no onw, not even Beetlejuice and Cordelia would dream of traveling there for fun. They weren't the type of creatures you wanted to get too close to. Despite knowing that much, I couldn't fully grasp the extent to which the world ran way back in my early years as a guest. It all sounded too crazy. Then again, nothing makes sense in life. Why should it in death? Or anywhere for that matter.

After the exchange with the mysterious, ghoulish girl, I went to bed. If I had been asleep before, it wasn't restful at all. It had been draining though so at least I was tired. The next night, things would take a turn for the chaotic. My parents invited that horrible couple who owned the business my father had previously worked for to our house. The Maitlands had decided they wanted my family to stay if it meant we could get along. The conditions were simple. So simple I forgot the complexity of dealing with mother and father long enough to try talking to them. When I went downstairs to tell my folks, I was hopeful that they would just forget about exploiting the friendly attic duo and just let me live in peace with the one thing that made me happy. For whatever reason, though I feel I know what it was I don't dare say it aloud, my words went unheard by anyone in the room. Scoffs and hard stares thrown from unpleasant eyes were the only thing offered to me for my efforts. Instead my parents turned their backs to me as they looked to Otho, mother's art guru, with eager eyes. Together, along with Maxie Dean and his wife Sarah, they hosted a séance. Not at all knowing what the consequences of their actions could be. The last phrase of the first segment of the chant still rings in my mind when I think of that night.

"To the living, let now the dead- come alive."

An ominous green light shinned from the table. The wedding clothes used as the centerfolds for the calling began to fill out as the deceased couple were spirited to the circle made by the adults holding hands. I didn't want to believe it. Just moments ago, I had insulted Otho's intelligence as well as his capability. He was supposed to have failed. I was so confident he would fail. What came next was what stole the words from my mouth. First, Barbara was summoned. Adam came next. They couldn't talk. They couldn't escape. And when I reached out to her, Barbara couldn't take my hand. They grew wrinkled. Old. The status afterwards is what worried me most. They were dying all over again. Being exercised. Damned to the lost souls' room where they would float into dark emptiness occupied by millions of agonizing, hopeless, terrified screams of those who came before them. It was a nightmarish hell that no creature wished to see anyone fall victim to. Not the citizen of the Neitherworld. Not Cordelia. And most certainly not Betelgeuse. It was all I needed to understand at the moment to be certain of one thing. I couldn't lose them. I wouldn't lose them! So, I took matters into my own hands. Rushing to the model of Peaceful Pines, I struck a deal with Beetlejuice. His bargain was that if I married him, he would save them. Freedom for freedom. I tried looking for Cordelia first, suspecting she might know of another way. She just nodded her head. A hard look in her eyes told me this was the only thing she knew that could help the Maitlands.

"Betelgeuse." I glanced at the Maitlands as they dangled over the dining room table.

"Betelgeuse." I closed my eyes, swallowing the dryness that had temporarily shook my nerves.

"Betelgeuse." I managed. My lungs squeezed on themselves. Taking in air was so painful all of a sudden.

"It's showtime", he said as he extended his arms as if he were some 'dead-icated' ringleader at circus. A twisted chaotic smile curled his face as he bared his teeth. Cordelia's smile seeming even more wicked than his. She giggled. A lightning strike

Things started off smooth. As smooth as things could go with the deadly duo taking everyone in the room by the balls and flinging them to the other side. Granted that isn't the direct direction they went with, but they might as well have. BJ made the bold task of sending the Deans ramming straight through the ceiling. I hadn't been very forgiving of his mishaps up to this point but that did get a small smile out of me. I suppose that given the experiences I've had; I can't fault him for being himself. He did what he had set out to do, then he took a mile from the inch I gave him. That was to be expected. And to be fair it wasn't the worst he could do. In fact, from what I know now, I am more than a little aware that he had held back in his actions against the living company. In those days, I wasn't really sure about how far he could go. Which is why when I saw how twisted his humor was, I couldn't let him get away with doing whatever he wanted. That meant I couldn't let him be set free. Even if I didn't exactly know what that entitled. When it came time for me to become his bride, we all worked together to say his name three times to send him back. Every attempt was futile. Making the result seem more and more dreaded. Just when I was starting to really worry the tide turned into his favor for the last time, it happened. Instead of casting him back to normal way, Barbara rode a Sandworm into the house that ate him. Cordelia laughed with a playful evil laugh, clearly amused by something that escaped the rest of us. Before anything further could be exchanged, she started making her way over to the hole in the floor.

"Serves you right for busting my deal", she called down to no one in particular. BJ, however, was the target audience.

She left with a playful shove at me using her elbow and a wink. Jumping down the hole, disappearing in the smoke down below. That's when I recalled a fun incident on the roof a couple nights before. JB had tried to make a contract with me. A quid pro quo if you will. If I didn't commit suicide, she could make dad notice me the way I desired. Allowing me to grieve over my mom in peace, instead of him constantly nagging me to let him "relax". She also offered to be a friend to me. Granting me a curtesy of freedom. I would be allowed a chance to leave the world I knew behind for one I could feel more comfortable in. She assured me it wasn't the type of place normal people could find so it was a bargain deal. Beetlejuice had constantly interrupted with his insistence of charades. Then, after being indulged, he constantly demanded I say his name. Honestly, the picture looked like a married couple where the wife was trying to make a good impression with the new neighbors, but her comedic husband had no social skills or attention span. Cordelia looked as though she was tempted to place BJ in time out once he started to get on her nerves. Of course, it was too little too late for my taste. I finally got annoyed enough to toss him off the roof. But still, what a twist that for this round he'd get taken down by Barbara who had given me a certain motherly look when I gave him the boot myself. The sort of look that gave a silent approval but still had to remain disappointed to some extent. I don't think BJ held any hard feelings for it given the way he was. We can all have a huge laugh about it now. Which is a surprise in itself since I never thought a day where we were friends would be possible.

It would be about a year after the near wedding that I would see any sign of the odd team. By this time, I was adjusted to the new living situation. My parents had softened up, we could talk openly, and the Maitlands got to redesign the house their way- to an extent. The only struggle I was having was making friends at school. Most of the students at Miss Shannon's school for girls grew up in Peaceful Pines. The clicks were each at least a decade old since the school had a grow scholastics program. Masking it so students stayed on the same property from middle school to the first two years of college. I was one of those small towns were everyone knew each other through blood or marriage. Outsiders, more often than not, just transferred from the neighboring towns of roughly equal size. Even then, they would often be recognizable by reputation. As a result, I found myself without much of a way to connect to those around me. It didn't help that around this time another issue came around. One that gave me the opportunity to befriend Cordelia since she could pass for a high school student. The problem? Clair Brooster. A popular rich girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who had a horrible attitude. She was the type of bitch who acted like she was hot shit and expected everyone else to treat her like she was the only thing that mattered. When she wasn't doing that, she was targeting me for her cruel jokes. I guess Cordelia had a sixth sense for it since she always managed to show up when I really got mad. The pranks she used to make Clair miserable were simple but effective. Dying her hair different uneven colors, making her breakout at the most inconvenient times, like during picture day or when she tried to flirt at the mall. My favorite one was transforming her scarf into a snake. That was a classic. And yeah, I know it's a little petty or immature but who can go through life never laughing at someone else's karma. I'm not proud of it but I don't regret it either. Sometimes I swore I caught a glance of Beetlejuice out the corner of my eye. But every time I looked to confirm my suspicions, I always saw myself in the reflections of glass.

Not long after I started to get that crawling feeling, I caught JB talking with him in the girl's bathroom. It was after school one day. I was about to ride my bike home when I realized I still had her sketchbook in my bag. She had let me borrow it for a project I wanted to do for my own art class. I noticed she had been acting weird as of late. Kinda like something was missing and she was trying to remember it. I asked around before following the gossip train to the bathroom. Apparently, the cheerleaders had paid Cordelia to hold a summoning ritual in the bathroom that afternoon. By the time I got there, the girls were all running out screaming their heads off about how, "It's so disgusting", or a string of curses and inhuman noises. I strolled in with a grin planning on making a sarcastic joke. My grin faded when I turned the tile covered corner of the divider wall. Cordelia was freshening her lipstick as Beetlejuice swung side to side in the mirror next to the one, she was using. 'Betelgeuse' was written in the same lipstick over her head on the glass. She didn't change the direction of her head as she spoke.

"They tried to mess with that Carrie girl in gym last week. The one whose mom works three jobs and starting harasses the town about 'The end of the world' after her husband died in that accident. They threw a bunch of mud on her uniform that day it rained. Kept chanting 'Go home freak' at her while they laughed. So, I got extra bitchy with 'em. Lucky me I have a friend to sell the demon summoning ritual scam." Her and BJ let out long, wicked, tormenting laughs together. They high-fived each other as they each shook their heads.

I had already heard from the Maitlands that BJ wasn't the guy any sane person would ask for help. He was a troublemaker by nature. One who, according to his old boss Juno, did _**not**_ work well with others. Because of this, I couldn't figure out how he and JB managed to be so efficient together. How she could stand him. How he could trust her. Not only that but, he seemed calmer somehow. Less maniacal and threatening for sure. I could tell he was the same level of perverted when I saw him do multiple suggestive gestures when Cordelia was turned away from him. His actions again, losing its assertiveness when she turned to face him. She knew very well what he was like, so it didn't bother her. Very little he did could bother her. After all, they had known each other for 700 years. I admit it was funny to watch. But only once I knew she didn't mind the treatment he gave her. It was at that point I suspected they might have had a physical relationship to some degree. Never cared enough to get to the bottom of it though. In reality, I really didn't want to know. Regardless, BJ was able to come around a lot more since Cordelia often went so easy on him. She couldn't resist him unless it was life or death. Unfortunately, more to the literal, very permanent, turn of phrase. Despite that, BJ knew better than to press the line too far. I will confess that it was interesting to be able to dissect their relationship. Weather I could understand it or not. Just when you thought you knew what their trade off would be, they did something completely unexpected. Something, that for some reason, still managed to be the definition of what they were.

Now, that being said, it wasn't always the same old thing day in, day out. Some days held much more in store for some poor unfortunate soul. And however rare, occasionally BJ and JB would get revenge together. That was always a sight to see. The two were pretty powerful on their own, but together they made the match that you swore only existed lore. It became the stuff of legends across the Neitherworld rapidly. At that point, it was always BJ who helped Cordelia back. I only ever saw it once. Once was enough to never want to see it again. Otho had been the reason I got to know that side of her. I still feel bad for him. You see, after Otho had accidently nearly exorcised the Maitlands, he never came back to the house. But that didn't stop him from trying to summon ghosts again. He threw himself into a crazed state of madness. Constantly researching and searching for haunted locations. On a couple occasions, JB had to track him down to rescue the victims of his ignorance. He had done to several others what he had nearly done to the Maitlands. Cordelia grew more agitated with every encounter she had to record for the "lost souls' room". Like me, he eventually made friends with a spook who was bored. Only this one was a bit nastier than Betelgeuse. Having grown too angry, he was sealed away in a closet located in a house in the-middle-of-nowhere Arizona. This one was practically a demon by the time Otho had found him. Crafty and manipulative, he possessed Otho. Whom, in a matter of a couple days, came straight back to Peaceful Pines to settle a score with the one who had humiliated him. Which apparently meant I was a target now. I never got the full backstory. But from what I did understand, if Otho killed living people the pre-demon within could unlock some great power. This power would allow him to travel between the living world and the land of the dead. It would also give him the ability to make a deal with Eris. The ruler of Tartarus who held the status as the goddess of discord and chaos. This threw everyone, both dead and alive, in a state of panic.

My parents were on vacation in Hawaii at the time with my aunt Sapora and her husband. Motivated by the idea of looking into investing in some property for a tourist friendly hotel that double as a private gated community for the richest businessmen. Maxy Dean had asked my father to assist personally since weird phenomena had led him to believe it was haunted. Mother thought it best to indulge him since it meant a free all expenses paid vacation as well as some bonus cash. It did turn out to be haunted mind you. On the bright side, they were the ghosts of some local islanders who just wanted their culture to be respected. Very easy to get along with. Not a hard bargain to fulfill as long as it meant the employees weren't shipped in from around the world. Not when plenty of people who already lived on the island could use the work. Meanwhile, I had been left behind so I wouldn't fall behind in my schooling. Since we had set our relationship in stone with Adam & Barbara, the issue of being a minor left at home for three weeks was nonexistent. To anyone who asked anyhow. But who would do something like that? Anyways, that's when the less likable Otho showed up. The only ones who could fight him off were Cordelia and Beetlejuice. This did not bode well with Barbara at all. Barbara didn't mind Cordelia so much since she was respectful and considerate. Lacking in the control over any type of filter being her biggest flaw. Not that it surprised Barbara at all, what with the whole 'Being BJ's Companion' thing and all. The BJ part, however, did. The thing Barbara really hated was that Cordelia specifically asked for him to be there. Adam had convinced Barbara to allow it. I was on the fence. Truthfully, I didn't really want to pick a side hoping the draw would somehow be the solution. BJ, as in most things, was trying too hard to make the sale final. Cordelia pulled him back enough to do most of the talking herself this time around. I laughed because it reminded me of the situation a parent would find themselves in with their five-year-old kid who wanted to talk like the grownups but had too little social skills to do so without embarrassing someone or saying the wrong thing. Once the debate finally ended, Otho was caught trying to steal the Maitland's handbook again. Which coincidently, also happened to be what ended the debate in that moment.

The plan was to get Barbara & Adam out of the way before the previous designer came to murder me. She and Adam had tried to take their book back by force to no prevail. Instead they had been easily overpowered, forcibly pinned on the floor, helpless as they watched. Until Cordelia had broken the spell on them before the fight. Lucky for us, he didn't account for JB & BJ. Cordelia had taken the lead on this one, Beetlejuice instead stood back with me waiting for his own cue. Whatever it was. It was a dramatic battle of magic users. BJ kept in front of me as he occasionally changed his form to do whatever he needed to. A shield, a pitchers' glove, a snake, along with a few other forms. Another thing I noticed was he was much more focused. I'd even go as far as to say he had been anxious. Soon enough, I discovered why. When Cordelia began to lose the physical portion of the match, the possessed Otho started rambling taunts at her. He made comments about the 'victims she failed', the 'ones she never understood', and the fault she carried for their pain. BJ didn't say much except that he didn't care what it meant. He wasn't leaving. Even so, she became enraged. After being forced into a corner one too many times, she let go of her composure entirely. Allowing herself to transform. Her hair faded to a specter white, her teeth lengthened and thinned out appearing like thousands of sewing needles sticking out from the top and bottom of her mouth, and her nails had overtaken her fingertips; reminding me of reaver armor claws. This seemed to put BJ on edge even more than before as he moved back, pushing me to stay behind him.

"Brace yourself babes. We may need to make a quick break", he said as he straightened out like a thin sheet of glass. His stomach cracking before the pieces fell to the ground. A visual gag- he was good at those. The timing was bad, but it was still appreciated.

Cordelia charged at the demonized Otho, tackling him through the door that led to my dark room in the basement. I could hear screaming, growling, and tearing noises. At one point I even heard Otho's regular voice calling for me to help before he was, or what sounded like, him being gagged. I tried to run down to see what was going on. BJ quickly grabbed my arm, shoving me into Barbara who had still been on the other side of the room. Okay, so it was more like a launch really. Circumstance didn't allow for much maneuver room.

"Hey!" I clung to Barbara which betrayed the effect I was going for. So much for being angry.

"Trust me. Now is not the time to see what shakes loose when she spills _her_ juice. Just be happy she didn't go past the first stage." He stared at the hole that used to hold a door.

It was then, I noticed the noises had stopped. Everything had gone dead silent. Adam walked over, wrapping his arms around his beloved wife and myself. I knew what he was trying to do but the shaking in his hands told me he wasn't built for it the way he wanted to be. The sentiment was also appreciated none the less. Dragging noises could be heard from down below. When the sound transferred to the stairs, a broken thumping sound came with each step as they came closer to the top. From the dark shadow of the door frame a feminine figure could be made out. I unknowingly held my breath as I didn't know what to expect next. Just when I started to feel the fear lumping in my throat, she emerged from the pitch-black hiding spot. Her features had returned to normal. Behind her she dragged an unconscious Otho. He was groaning with a small line of blood dripping from his head. With a swift swing of her arm, the large male was flung to the halfway point spaced between everyone in the room.

"Do you have to be so rough with him", Barbara blurted out. It made me smile.

"He's alive. Besides, I just don't care much for him. So that's as nice as I'm gonna get." She shrugged as she made the statement with a tone that spoke final and blank.

You should know, this wasn't a thing she did on purpose. It was just something that kinda happened. One of those empty habits that people build along with their personality. It also added to the comment I made earlier about her having no filter. It was also very amusing to watch when someone new reacted to the way she spoke. In that moment, it was BJ who got to get the laugh since the Maitlands and I were blessed with that as our first time. Which is why hearing that shrieky, loud, no-hold-back laugh of his had made us give him such a crazy disbelief filled look.

"Oh babes, what the fuck? I'm glad you brought me along since I didn't have to do much, but don't you think you went a little overboard?"

A puff of smoke covered his body as he shifted into a model sized pirate ship. A figure of himself dressed as a pirate jumped up and down on the plank like a grade schooler at a local swimming pool. Just another little detail. Something I can appreciate more now.

"Can we go home now?" Was all JB replied with. Obviously exhausted.

Cordelia's voice sounded defeated. Her face had gone stern. She starred at Otho. Looking him from top to bottom, focused yet unbothered by anything in the room. It most certainly wasn't the sort of traits she regularly expressed. This was what disturbed me about it at that moment. If it had been her average self, she would have rushed over to me and seen how I was doing. She would hug me. Joked with me about how horrible Otho had been dressed. Then become rude about his lack of talent as a result of how much he grinded her gears. I knew all these things because that's what she had done the first time around. Whenever we would hear Otho talking about being an expert in interior design or the paranormal, she also had a backhanded comment to make. Cold, sarcastic, but humorous. Granted it was made in harmless fashion. So, to speak. It was positively a sign. One only her "ghost with the most" could see back then. Beetlejuice teleported his way over to her. He reappeared from behind her, gripping her shoulders reassuringly. Both to ease her and to help himself get a grip. Sure, he hated sandworms to the point his powers muted, but he feared the consequences of the ghoul's emotions running rancid more.

"Relax babe. We got more than enough time for some extra fun. Maybe we should put some beetles in his pants. Oh! We could leave him in Sandworm land! How hilarious would that be? Just imagine the little fucker waking up in that hellhole!" BJ laughed as he hovered over the floor. Enjoying his own twisted ideas without remorse. Never the less, Cordelia did manage to loosen up after a couple seconds of letting the spook riff a bit.

"What about his injuries?" Adam had brought his arms back down to his sides. Walking forward to Cordelia as he glanced quickly to see Otho not moving.

"He has a small concussion. Not much to do but make sure he doesn't slip in a coma", she answered through a chuckle. Seeming to lighten up a touch or two.

"And that…_thing_…that brought him here?" Adam struggled with his phrasing for a second. Barbara rolled her eyes a bit at the attempt to be P.C.

"It won't be bothering us again. Just another jackass that needed an ass beating, no big deal", she fanned her hand in front of her face. For a second, I thought she was trying to disperse a bad smell. But she followed it with a mischievous eye roll of her own, so I chalked it up to another "thing" she did.

"What now", Barbara asked grabbing my hand and taking a defensive position.

"Now we clean up and move on", JB answered with a shrug. Almost in a disappointed way.

"This is too much", Adam shook his head. Understandably stressed.

"Just breathe Adam. Don't let your blood pressure get worked up too much dear." JB had stated without shifting.

Beetlejuice started cackling, having enjoyed Cordelia's last comment a little too much for the Maitland's liking. It did get a giggle out of me though. I knew she had said it out of reflex since that was the way she would speak with my father when his nerves started to get to him. He enjoyed having her listen to him and teaching him meditation techniques that actually worked. My (step)mother, Delia, was an artist who would try something then take it over and make it her own completely. So, teaching her anything was sort of a moot point. It tested JB's patience sometimes, but she learned to ignore her after a certain point. In the end, Otho was left in the hospital until my parents came back. After that, BJ and JB would come and go as they pleased. Eventually, the Maitlands went with the flow of it. Mainly, talking to Cordelia and ignoring BJ. That never went without him going to an extra extent for attention, of course. It wasn't perfect, but we found a balance sooner or later.

Not long past that, another tragedy would make its introduction from stage right. One day, out of the blue, without any warning or sign of reason whatsoever; the Maitlands disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Freedom

Handbook for the Whole "Being in Love" Thing

Chapter 3: Finding Freedom

Confused. Alone. Distraught. Worried. I was all these things and more. Adam and Barbara were some of the only family I had left. I searched for them with every fiber of my being. High and low. Far and wide. I left no rock unturned and no Neitherworld citizen unquestioned. With each passing day, I became increasingly more unstable with my emotions. Not in a bad way like when I had first met them, mind you. But I did need to readjust my methods to cope. This time around, I found comfort in both JB _and_ BJ. Even after all the times they had helped me. All the memories we had managed to form. And the bond we had forged, which had somehow just happened beyond my reluctance to allow BJ to stay. I did understand that having one in my life would mean having both. That, there was no controlling. No destroying it either. At first, we had decided to split up to look for the Maitlands in the only few places I hadn't been able to on my own- mainly as a result of my human limitations. In the Neitherworld it was always so easy to be reminded how fragile I was when I was alone. But, when BJ and Cordelia around, I was almost never reminded of it. That's how much they protected me on my visits. Though while I thought about it, I doubted very much that things would have been this way back when I first met the shady spook. Even so, I still wasn't sure that this is how I wanted things end up. I also knew it wasn't the time to think about it. I had family to find. Apparently, Betelgeuse had had some experience in searching for someone who had disappeared without a word. That had been one of the rumors anyway. For if there was one thing that the people of the Neitherworld loved more than hating BJ- it was taking mad shit about him and Cordelia.

I came across these rumors sitting in a bar called the Foggy Eye. I waited at one of the booths while BJ and Cordelia had been in the back getting info from an "old source". I had a feeling that even if I asked nicely, they would avoid the topic. This was rare for the two of them, but usually meant that they were not going to budge on the matter. Even with all I knew about them, every once and a while there was a lapse that told me I didn't know as much as I thought I did. So, I didn't ask them. In fact, I didn't ask anything. Once everyone in the place got a look at them strolling in the pub, the whole place had eyes on the unusual pair. Starring as they kept walking straight to their desired spot. Seemingly unfazed by the attention whose only companion was the dead silence that followed. Once they slithered behind the gypsy curtain over the back door behind the service bar, everyone began to whisper; some more loudly than others. It almost felt like a horror movie. My curiosity got the better of me. I was enticed to listen in. Maybe I would get answers to questions I hadn't even asked yet. After all, you didn't get a reputation as spoken about as the 'Couple of the Damned' unless people knew something. According to said rumors, long ago, when he was alive, BJ had been in love once. Hard to imagine- if he was anything like how he was in that time that I was coming to know him- I know.

Like I mentioned before, I was young when I came across these two. So, their story is just the one version I could comprehend with the wisdom I possessed. Regardless, all those years ago BJ's supposed love ditched him. The rumors couldn't seem to agree on a distinct reason, however. One said she had an affair and left to be with her lover after becoming pregnant. Another stated she had grown bored with his lack of money and left to sell her soul to a rich family in hopes of seducing a member so they would marry her. The least complex whisper was that she had simply never loved him back but didn't have the heart to reject him until she just couldn't lie to herself any longer. The end result, just like the rest of the gossip, had two outcomes that kept everyone's attention. This was something that I also couldn't turn my ear away from. The first was the least tragic. Stating she slipped away into the night never to be heard from again. The other rested on the opposite end of the spectrum. Claiming she had been too kind to walk away. And so, on the night before their wedding, she killed herself to escape him in death where he hopefully could not follow.

The next part was the one that, for the most part, remained identical. Betelgeuse was completely, utterly, and hopelessly heartbroken. They say that he called her name tirelessly on the streets until his voice could call out no more. Even then, he used all his strength to continue calling for her. Practically destroying hi vocal cords in the process. Sounding like a horrid creature needing to be put out of its misery. Appearing to onlookers as though he had gone mad. He searched endlessly for her. But she was nowhere to be found. She had been the first, and only, love he had known. Though the rumors also stated he had been a pitiful man in life, I couldn't tell you what I believed hearing all this for the first time. I was too absorbed in the pub talk. The different ways people would speak the same story compared to how they spoke different stories with the same names. I never knew until that instant, all the different ways to interpret someone else's misery. Or the ways people would mock their pain.

The story didn't stop with just that. I wish it had. For once I heard the last bit, I knew something about the 'needy pervert' I would never be able to erase from my vision of him. Something that would make me rethink all the coldness I had shown him.

"Such a pathetic bloke. Honestly. Heard he got so shit faced he made the choice to hang himself over that broad." A girl working the tables spoke to one of her regulars.

"'Course he couldn't even do that right." He responded.

A group of drinkers all started snickering, followed by hitting their hands to the table. They made such ugly noises as they kept from laughing too loud. I may lack some life experience in some topics but others not so much. I knew very well they were keeping a low tone because they didn't actually have the balls to say it to him. Having seen Cordelia's temper, I had no doubt they tried avoiding getting on her bad side as well. After all, it was no secret how protective of him she actually was. Though I wouldn't have an idea of why until later on. I knew damn well they were all just a bunch of cowards. And despite my recent lack of care for the ghost, it still pissed me off. Once they had regained their composure, if you can call it that, the same man spoke again.

"Poor dumb fuck is so damn dense. He fucked up his own suicide. I mean, who doesn't bother to learn how to tie a noose beforehand. Sucker wound up suffocating slowly as he hung from the ceiling like the world's cheapest tapestry." This time the group did allow themselves to laugh. I couldn't stop the anger from popping off. I slammed my hands on the table as I stood to my feet. Just as I turned to tell them something vulgar and un-lady-like, I saw them.

The others in the group did too. Forcing themselves to close their mouths at the sight. The sight of BJ and Lady JB standing behind their ringleader. They did not look pleased to see him at all. I sat back down as I starred at them. The tension in the room hushing everyone. No one dared to look at the table. Instead, they pretended to be interested in whatever they could find facing away from the duo. Suddenly, every wall, spoon, crack in the brick, and napkin had become so fascinating to each stranger.

"Looks like someone may have overdone it on the drinking again. Don't ya think, babes." BJ sated. It hadn't been a real question. He leaned over the man who now sat stiff, pale and appearing sober. Apparently, even the alcohol wasn't getting in the middle. I snickered at the thought. My eyes never leaving the unlikely pair.

"Me thinks…someone didn't learn his lesson the last time he came across us on a bad day." Cordelia placed her left hand over the man's right shoulder. Squeezing it until a cracking sound could be heard. He groaned in pain but held back the noises. Shaking violently for what I only assume could be anxiety. Breaking into a sweat, he flung his head back and looked at the duo with pleading eyes.

"I didn't know we had good days." Beetlejuice chuckled as he did the same with his right hand to the man's left shoulder. This time, a popping noise was made. From the sound of it though, he hadn't done nearly as much damage as Cordelia had done. Not surprising at all.

"I-I'm sorry. We were just joking. I swear. I don't know what you heard b- but it's not what you think." The man brought his hands up in a surrender position. The shaking had become more intense- to the point that he almost seemed to be having a seizure- as large, wet tears fell from his eyes. I continued to stare. Waiting to see where this would lead.

"We heard enough. And the only joke I know is you. Unfortunately for you- you're not a funny one. Right JB?" BJ tilted his head towards his female companion.

"That's extra bad 'cause I laugh at everything." She answered cruelly. Her tone fell final, cold, and demeaning. The entire bar was dead quiet at this point. Those who had been awkwardly playing with their silverware were now just as shaky as the loudmouth being interrogated. Watching. Waiting. Some were even praying. You could tell.

"We don't have time for this." Cordelia finally finished.

"Agreed." BJ growled through his green crooked teeth.

Then, in a split second, the pair flung their captive across the room. He slammed into the wall at full speed almost breaking through the solid brick behind him. Almost. He slid to the ground panting heavily. No one said anything. Nobody. My eyes were now glued to the sack of shit holding his hands up in front of his face. He whimpered to the point he was practically sobbing. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. But the feeling that he got what he deserved overshadowed it, forcing it down. Still, he was ready for another hit. He was expecting it. We all were. BJ and JB were not the kind to just leave after one hit. They went for blood. Call it petty if you want, but at least only the extra special kind of stupid ever made the same mistake twice. Now, there was a difference between kicking a man when he's down and finishing the job without taking prisoners. That was something Cordelia put a huge amount of importance in understanding- both for her and Betelgeuse. They were still too unpredictable to estimate. Then again, on _good_ days they were too short tempered to care. I felt eyes on me. But I didn't stop looking at the dumbass lying in a pool of his own karma.

I felt a warm hand overlap mine. I snapped out of my daze long enough to see who had grabbed me. Cordelia smiled a wide, soft smile as BJ stood behind with his coy grin plastered to his face. They appeared as though nothing had just happened. Like that entire scene had been just one big daydream in my head that they had no access to. I let JB hold my hand as she led me out the front door BJ hovering over the ground behind us as he followed shortly behind. It was when we got past the door, we started to go back to the task at hand. Cordelia broke the silence first. Her tone cold, final, and emotionless once more.

"So, the Maitlands haven't been seen since the week before they disappeared. The only reason they came to the Neitherworld was for business to begin with. But even they had some friends here they talked to once in a blue moon. That means there's only one place left to look."

JB's walking pace had become quick. Gaining distance from the Foggy eye, heading down the street until the park came into view. I felt her grip tightening on my hand. I started pulling against her, but she didn't seem to notice. Once I started trying to get her attention via a series of noises and calling her name, BJ came up next to me. I don't know how he did it, but somehow, he did manage to get me out of her grip. Even then, JB didn't break from her trance. Beetlejuice checked my hand briefly. It was sore but I knew nothing was broken or cracked. I was more concerned about Cordelia. She made it all the way to the park before stopping at the water fountain to look back for us. BJ took the lead as we approached her. I had accidently fallen about six feet behind him as he ran up to her. I notice him whispering something to her as he ran his hands over hers. She nodded her head as she looked around him. When she saw me, she motioned me over to them. I walked slowly, hiding my hand behind my back. I knew that if Cordelia saw how red it became, she would feel bad at the very least. It was going to be far more than that since the look on her face was one of complete concern _without_ the knowledge. The same look she gave me when she came to me on the bridge that night. In this moment, I realized just how much I hated that face. A look that told me her thoughts were scrambled, her heart was torn to pieces, and no matter what she felt she did- everything was final.

It was at this point; I knew both the ghost and the ghoul were hiding something from me. Betelgeuse stood with his hands in his pockets as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't say a word.

_Not like him at all_. I thought to myself as I kept my eyes on Cordelia.

I wanted answers. I _needed_ answers. What were they hiding? Finally, right as my patience got to the very peak of my curiosity, JB spoke again.

"I think I know what's going on. But I want to be absolutely sure. And there's only one place left we can look for that," she explained in her dull tone. I wasn't liking where this was going.

*#*

The next night, I returned to the Neitherworld, meeting up with the Cordelia at the door to my world. It was probably a normal night, but the feeling of anxiety and suspicion had my head spinning so hard I couldn't truly focus. It led me to recalling the night to be darker, and starless. It felt colder, the streets felt emptier. It was late and most of the good citizens had gone to bed or remained in their homes. Cordelia was dressed in a hooded cloak as she provided one for me once we were out of sight in an abandoned alley. We walked fast, our feet making hard fast clicks against the stone grounds of the town. JB's heels clacked louder than mine but the constant hit made me calm. I knew she was right in front of me, pulling my hand with hers. Even in the darkness without view of her, she was never too far away. We had walked for at least a mile before we slowed down. That's when she spoke.

"Now I don't want you to get your hopes up. Where we are going is not a place you're supposed to be."

They came up to the door leading into an office building. I recognized it as a side office for the main waiting room. I barely ever went to the main waiting room, and I certainly never went to any of its side offices. Cordelia unlocked it with a key she hid in her pocket. I remember questioning where she got it, but for some reason deciding not to ask. She cracked the door open, making an unsettling creaking noise as it went. JB stopped to make sure no one was around to catch them.

"I want you to prepare yourself. In case I'm right- you need to know you might never see them again." She said without turning away from the door.

"I am." I said, clenching my fists into my coat from under the cloak.

Inside the doorway, I could make out the hall light with a greenish-white light. It was eerie, like the hospital's hallways in horror movies. We walked in silence down the hall, coming to the middle. Cordelia used another key on the ring she had to unlock the door. It was here I started to notice that JB seemed to know where she was going a little too well. Someone who had been around as long as she had was bound to go where she wanted. Especially if she prided herself on having so much in common with Beetlejuice. Though some conversations had led me to believe that when they first met, Cordelia hadn't been that way at the start. And it wouldn't be long before I figured out why.

The door creaked open even more loudly than the last. I remember thinking how much I was beginning to hate the noise as she explained, "If what I think happened did, then their file should be in here."

The room was filed from top to bottom, wall to wall, with tab folders overstuffed with papers. Some papers were scattered along the wooden floor panels. Those same boards cried out their own shrieks as we walked on them to the opposite side. She opened a file cabinet hidden behind a pile. The dust below told me it had been shifted around recently. Cordelia removed a file without, much fishing around. I stayed a couple feet behind her to give her the room, peering over her shoulder. I saw a photo if the Maitlands and my heart leaped from chest down to my belly and back into my throat. I lost control of my actions as I charged at her, snatching the file out of her hand. Taking it closer to the entry we came in since it was the only direction that wasn't an avalanche hazard. I found myself focused on the image stapled to the top corner. They were smiling, happy, embracing each other arm in arm as they looked into the camera. I read the page as best I could but couldn't read the handwriting. Over the picture of them, was a large red print stamped, "Free".

I looked to Cordelia, hoping deep down in my bones I would see a sign to reassure me. Some simple look on her face that I could latch onto for comfort and support. The way I always had since the day we met. But instead, I was met with disappointment and utter confusion. I felt the panic set in my voice as I told her, "I don't understand."

By this time, my body moved on its own. Now I was making my way back to her, coming within a few feet of her reach. Not knowing what to do.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way_. I argued with myself. _I thought I was ready_.

"This isn't the final resting place. It's a limbo. A place for people to either change their fate or build a new life, whichever comes-."

I shook my head, my eyes clouded with tears as I stared to shout, "What happened to them!?"

"They aren't here anymore." She pointed her chin up to the sky, looking through her half-closed lids. "Dear, don't you see? They've moved on. Together. They found what they wanted."

"And now they're just gone?! I can't except that! Not after all this time!"

"You must! You don't have a choice! Did you… learn… nothing when you _forced_ your way here last time, looking for your _precious_ mother?!"

If at any point, some feeble part of me had been in control, it was long gone when I heard those words. All the rage, the pain, the confusion pouring from every space in my body. The proof was in my next action. No hesitation, no remorse, no warning; I slapped her. My hand tangled from the sensation, no doubt it bruise later. But, in that moment, I focused on the redness overtaking her fair skinned cheek. I had managed to get enough force in my hand that it turned her head to the side. She held it there for a minute or two before turning it back. The damn expression on her face, hadn't changed. Then she stuck her nose straight back in the air. I cried out a frustrated scream as I marched out, stomping my way back to my world. I slammed ever single door I had to put my hands on, eventually getting back to my bed. I flung myself on top of the deep purple shaded covers as I could no longer hold it in. I spent the rest of the night in tears, crying into my pillow. Wishing for it to be undone.

*#*

I blamed her and she knew it. Despite that, the next couple days I spent in my room, hardly eating, she spent in my place at school. My parents gave her the permission as Betelgeuse stayed close to monitor me; to keep me company. That's why Cordelia had stayed away from me the next week. Going as far as to give the homework assignments alongside the notes she'd taken to BJ to give me. I understood she hadn't left the Neitherworld otherwise. As each day passed, I felt more ashamed of my actions. Even more so after an undelightful conversation with Beetlejuice led to drove the knife deeper into the wound, bathing it in salt.

"Don't be too hard on her, kid." The way he spoke was unlike anything I'd ever known from him. He sounded…_normal_. No attempt at a joke. No twisted double meanings. He just- spoke. It was strange to hear it from him. Yet, I found relief in it.

"That wasn't just some crummy, stuffy old building that time forgot. She took you to the classification's division. It's highly forbidden. Even to those who _have_ the key. If someone were to find out, Juno would skin her until _she_ was in pain. And trust me, that bitch don't feel pain the way the rest of us do." BJ forcefully stuffed his hand in his pockets as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Settling for hovering above the bed, leaning on his lower back as e crossed his legs.

"She said something to you didn't she. It wasn't just going there that got you this upset." It hadn't been a question followed by a conclusion. He knew it even before he said it.

"S-She- She brought up my mom," I replied with my head still buried in my arms.

"That would do it", he stated.

"Do what?" I was annoyed with the topic, I didn't want to make it go on longer than it had to.

"Get you pissed off at her. Definitely enough to hit her. 'Gotta say babes, I'm surprised at you. You've always been spunky but never violent."

"Says the guy who's been stabbed by me."

"Yeah, well- nobody's perfect.

"Enough already! God, What do you want?" I cried out the demand as I slammed my fist into the mattress below. Sitting up in the bed to get a better look at him. Starring daggers at him as he follow suit.

"I want you to apologize to Cordelia! You know just as well as I do that, she only said that so you would have someone to take it out on. She volunteered as your outlet and I'm telling you there will none of that", he straightened up from his pose as he stared down at me. Arms crossed and face folded in an angry expression.

I got off the bed, making my way to the door, intending to head to the bathroom to lock him out knowing it was the one place he would never follow. Needless to say, that plan didn't get very far. I felt my body go numb as an invisible force dragged me back. The world around me spun faster and faster until the colors melted into a different set. When I felt I could stand straight again, I noticed I had been summoned to the Neitherworld.

"Beetlejuice…" I started to chant the name I knew could take me back. Until my lips felt tight and cold. That's when I realized my mouth had literally been zipped shut. I screamed through the zipper teeth as I saw him shake his head.

"Kid, you have got a lot to learn."


End file.
